Fireworks
by gokusgirl
Summary: Want some LEMONade? Just in time for the 4th of July... BV.


**Author's Note:** I wrote this many years ago and posted it over at but as a treat to everyone over at mediaminer... I decided to post it here for the 4th of July… let's see how long it'll stay up here before it gets deleted. :D Enjoy, and please review!!! This is an **A/U - OOC** story! _Warning_: Story is full with clichés …couldn't be helped! Story only for the grown and sexy…be warned!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.™

* * *

**Fireworks **

Written By Gokusgirl

The heat was heavy and thick this July, unusually hotter than it has been in the past. Weather reports called for temperatures up to 110 degrees in the shade. But that wasn't going to stop Bulma's party.

Every year, Bulma ceremoniously threw her annual 4th of July party, complete with a live band, a huge banquet that even Goku himself couldn't eat completely, and of course…the gigantic outdoor bar. The evening would always end with a huge array of fireworks, delighting not only her guests, but also many all over South City who could see it.

As the Brief's household quickly prepared for the festive event, a certain someone would care less for what he calls a 'stupid excuse for an holiday'.

Vegeta stormed through the mansion, walking quickly up the hallways. He would glance into each passing room as he walked by, grumbling to himself angrily. _Where is that woman?_

Finally reaching the foyer room, he found the blue-haired woman sitting Indian-style in the floor, blowing up red, white, and blue balloons. She had her back to him, so she didn't see him hurriedly walk in.

"There you are!" Vegeta shouted, causing Bulma to jump and deflate the blue balloon she was blowing up, sending it sailing across the room.

"What is it now, your royal pain-in-the-ass?" Bulma shot back as she turned to face him. Vegeta walked up to her, his arms crossing across his chest.

"The gravity machine is broken. Fix it." Vegeta commanded as he turned on his heel to exit when he heard the most unusual reply…

"No."

Vegeta stopped in his tracks, his hands falling down to his sides. His eyebrows furrowed as he realized the weak woman told him _no_…his fists clenched tightly as he spun around, his eyes dancing with fire.

"What did you say?" He asked, giving her the opportunity to retract her last statement. Bulma sucked her teeth and stood, walking up to the Saiyan Prince, her hands on her hips. The look on her face was full with contempt as she began to speak.

"I said…NO. Today is a holiday and I'm not doing jack shit." Bulma snapped.

Vegeta's initial reaction was to grab her by her neck and break it…he never had her or anyone speak to him in this manner…acts like this were punishable by death on his home planet. Vegeta grew hot with anger and his scowl deepened more, but Bulma just stood there, showing no emotion, especially fear of what he might do.

"You _will_ fix the damn machine woman," Vegeta hissed dangerously. "Or I will-"

"You will what?" Bulma interrupted. She stepped up closer to him, unknowingly pushing her pert breasts into his chest. "You're gonna kill me, right? Well I hate to break this to you Vegetable head, but a dead body can't fix your gravity machine. Now if you don't have anything else to do but to rant and rave about your needs, why don't you put some good use to all that hot air and blow these balloons up?" Bulma pushed her way past him as she walked out, but stopped for a second and turned around.

"You really need to lighten up…all work and no play makes Vegeta a dull boy." Bulma laughed as she causally walked out, leaving Vegeta lost for words. Vegeta gritted his teeth, realizing what she actually did, and it burned him up immensely.

_Damn that baka woman!_ Vegeta thought to himself as he plopped down on the couch. She acted like this ever since…that night.

She had been working late in her lab and he was just coming in from training all day when they bumped into each other in the den. Vegeta was in an odd mood that evening; he actually sat down and talked to her civilized. Before they knew it, they were all over each other. Vegeta lowered her down to the floor and took her right there, his lust blinding him. She was so hot and wild in his arms as he made love to her; her screams sounding all over the whole mansion. But the moment it was over, the horror of knowing what they just did was too much. Vegeta felt so overwhelmed with his emotions that he jumped up and left her there.

He had noticed the woman for some time now, admiring her from afar. He would pick and tease her at any given advantage, as a cover so she wouldn't suspect his craving for her. But now…he's had her. There was no denying it now; he was bonded to this weak creature. He was told his entire life that bonding was meant for weaker Saiyans, the royal blood that flowed in his veins forbade such. And now he pushed her away, never wanting to speak of that night with her ever again. Time and time again she tried to talk to him, reason with him somehow, wanting a relationship with him. He would send her away in tears, confused and angry. Shutting her out was the only way for him to live up to his Saiyan heritage.

And ever since he snuffed her, she became venomous and cold to Vegeta, showing no respect or kindness to him at all. She would curse him and then walk off, knowing that he wouldn't kill the mastermind behind the gravity machine. And the times the machine did break down, she would wait days before actually fixing it, making Vegeta furious.

Vegeta knew she had revenge on her mind, and she planned to make him suffer. There was so much sexual tension between them now than it ever was, and Vegeta knew deep down how to remedy it. Standing, he kicked the pile of blown-up balloons that laid on the floor. _Feh, I don't_ _care if she wants to act like a bitch. I don't need her_. Vegeta tried to convince himself. But the thought of having her again, on a bed…in a private room instead of a wild and frenzied quickie like last time, sounded wickedly good. He frowned. The bond was getting stronger, and he didn't like it.

Later that evening, the party was in full swing. The whole gang came of course, and they were all enjoying themselves. Vegeta sat back in the shadows, not seen by the others. He decided to drop in on this little party that the woman was having, just to see what everyone was raving about on this hot July 4th evening.

He didn't wear his usual battle outfit; he put on his white silk shirt with the short sleeves and the black pleated shorts that Bulma purchased him months ago. He swore he would never wear them, but tonight called for something more appropriate.

The live band played hard and loudly as the lead singer wailed into the microphone. Vegeta shook his head in wonder…_they sound ten times as loud as the woman yelled_, he thought. _Who_ _would want to listen to such shit?_

Tired of being in hiding, Vegeta emerged from his secret spot and strode across the yard, heading towards the large group of people. He held his breath…he couldn't believe he was going through with this. Normally, he wouldn't care for anyone's company. Normally. But lately Vegeta was feeling out of the norm…

"Hey! Vegeta!" Goku shouted, holding up his beer bottle. "Glad you can make it, buddy!" Goku ran over and slapped Vegeta on his back hard, making him growl. The others noticed Vegeta advancing towards them, and most of them gasped and whispered among themselves, amazed at who they saw. Goku walked Vegeta over to the bar and got him a beer, and Vegeta snatched it out of his hand.

"Hey," Goku said in a whisper, but more like a shout since the band was playing. "Bulma's here."

"Well she has to be somewhere," Vegeta replied as he threw the beer back in his mouth. "Maybe Saturn is closed."

"Just thought you'd like to know…" Goku said as he shrugged, smiling impishly.

"It' is _her_ party nincompoop, why shouldn't she be here?" Vegeta shot back, never looking his direction.

The band began to play a smooth, slow tune all of a sudden, and that was when Vegeta saw Bulma for the first time that evening. She ran across the yard, her hands waving in the air. Her cheeks looked red and flushed, and she stumbled a little_. Apparently drunk,_ Vegeta observed in his distaste.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Bulma squealed in delight. "That is my song!"

Vegeta watched as she began dancing with herself, her hands still high above her head sensually. She began swaying her hips left to right as she slowly turned in circles, losing herself to the music. The short powder blue outfit she wore that clung to her like second skin was thin and somewhat transparent as she danced in front of the party lights, revealing she had on no underwear or bra. Vegeta felt heat rising in his groin as he continued to watch her, his throat dry with desire, his feet unconsciously taking him closer to where she was standing.

Bulma rolled her head back, her blue hair flowing in the light summer breeze. She drew her eyes shut as she swung her hips, a drunken smile forming across her lips. Vegeta looked around at everyone, and to his surprise Bulma had every man's attention at the moment. Even Goku watched and gulped nervously, until Chichi grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away.

Vegeta turned his gaze back to Bulma, who hands were now down and clamped around both sides of her neck. They slid down further, across her collarbone and finally came to rest on her breasts. Vegeta growled. _The vixen is teasing me! If I could be her hands for only one minute…_he thought As she continued to pivot and sway, her hands left her breasts and slid across her flat belly and glided down her long sexy thighs. All at once Bulma raised her head upright and opened her eyes, looking dead at Vegeta. An evil grin spread across her face as she slid her hands up her thighs, her nails raking the skin, and then they slid back up her body once more, finding their spot at her breasts. Vegeta felt like he was in a trance as he stared at her, and he continued to walk up closer, and closer…Bulma just giggled and motioned her index finger at him to come to her…

Yamcha pushed through the crowd and grabbed Bulma by the arm. He was angry as hell as he lightly shook her, making her laugh more.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yamcha yelled.

"I was dancing." Bulma said wrapping her arms playfully around his neck.

"You putting on a private show for Vegeta?" Yamcha said vehemently, noticing the whole time the way Vegeta was inching his way up to her.

"I can't help it if I'm the honey…" Bulma purred as she winked at Vegeta, still in Yamcha's arms. "And he's the bee." Bulma threw her head back in mock laughter as Yamcha grumbled and carried her off, leaving Vegeta in a terrible state. Right then Vegeta decided that he was going to have her at any cost, even if it meant going against everything he was.

Vegeta was working on his fifth beer that evening as he walked around the crowd, searching for Bulma. It made him mad that he was out sniffing around for her, like a dog in heat. But enough is enough…she openly admitted she wanted him again in front of everyone when she was dancing, beckoning him to come to her. Vegeta threw the empty beer bottle in the trash, thinking that he was getting bit of a buzz from his drinking. _No more tonight_, Vegeta thought to himself. I _want to have a clear head when I take her again…I want to remember everything_.

As he walked back into the house to use the bathroom, he heard some voices in the den. They sounded like they were having a shouting match, so he didn't have to sneak up and eavesdrop on them. Suddenly he realized who it was…the woman and her pathetic boyfriend.

"I'm tired of you shaking your ass in front of Vegeta!" Yamcha shouted. Vegeta began to smirk as he realized their heated discussion was about him.

"I told you, I was only dancing. He just happened to be there." Bulma quipped as she sipped on her drink.

"I getting sick of you acting like this around him…it's like you're inviting him to seduce you!"

"Well maybe he's already accepted my invitation," Bulma spat out. There was a long pause before anyone spoke.

"Have you fucked him?" Yamcha asked in a dangerously low tone, his eyes narrowing. Bulma shrugged nonchalantly at him, not giving him a direct answer. "Tell me dammit!"

"YES!" Bulma shouted back. "Only one time…and it was good too...I came three times. More than what you can do." She began to laugh at Yamcha's dropped expression on his face. He walked up to her, his fists clenched as if he was going to strike her, but he stopped.

"You little bitch…after all I've done for you…" Yamcha hissed angrily.

"What have you done for me?" Bulma hollered in resentment. "You've cheated on me repeatedly, Yamcha. And how many times have I taken you back, knowing you were low life slime? And the least you could do was give me good sex to make up for it…but you can't do shit in that department either."

Yamcha grabbed her by her arms, pulling her to him angrily. It burned him that Bulma's intoxicated state had her spilling out the truth. It was true; he wasn't faithful to her. But she actually threw it in his face tonight, and it stung like a hundred bees to his ego.

"What are you going to do, slap me around like the big tough man you _think_ you are?" Bulma spoke as she began to smile contemptuously at him. "I've had the taste of a _real_ man… and now you're all mad because the tables have turned in my favor now, huh?"

"Bulma," Yamcha said calmly, taking a deep breath. "I understand why you did it…I don't want us to fight, I don't want you to be angry at me for all the times I wasn't true to you."

Bulma raised a mocking eyebrow at her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, her eyes sparkling with scorn.

"No Yamcha…I'm not mad. In fact, to show you that I'm not…" She lifted her glass she had in her hand over Yamcha's head, dumping the remaining contents. "Drinks are on you."

She pushed him out her way and she walked out of the den quickly, leaving Yamcha covered in rum and coke.

Vegeta ducked back into the hallway as he saw Bulma run upstairs, and soon followed a defeated Yamcha, grumbling to himself as he walked out the door, wiping his face and clothes.

Vegeta waited a few minutes before ascending the stairs behind her, moving stealthily towards her bedroom. He carefully opened the door and slid in, shutting it quietly behind him as he watched Bulma staring out her bedroom window. Feeling a presence in the room, she quickly turned around, her hands folded in front of her chest. She looked into the dark room and saw the figure that slowly approached her, and she noticed the white silk shirt…

"What do you want?" Bulma snapped as she turned her back to him once more. Vegeta began to wonder about her hot/cold demeanor…what was wrong with her?

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Vegeta coyly said, walking up behind her closely. She never replied as she continued to look out into the night sky, like she was waiting for something to fall out of it. Vegeta slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her body back to his. He closed his eyes to the touch of her again…so soft…so fragile…

"I don't want you, Vegeta." Bulma said in a lowered tone.

"Then why did you send your boyfriend away?" Vegeta asked, burying his nose in her hair, enjoying the feel and scent of her.

"Sometimes you have to push away people that you care about," Bulma said as she shook her head. "Oh…you're an expert at that, aren't you?"

Vegeta never answered, and it made Bulma angry. She jabbed him in the side with her elbow, not causing any damage of course, but enough to gain his attention. She tired to turn around, to break free of his grasp, but he held her tight as he continued inhaling her scent.

"Didn't you just hear me before? I don't want you," Bulma yelled. "Do you think I'm just going to give it up because I've had something to drink? Believe it or not buddy boy…I'm more sober than you think."

"You're saying no, but your body is telling me something else," Vegeta whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "I can smell your heat woman…you really want me bad. I just want to give you what you need."

"What I need is for you to let me go," Bulma retorted, squirming in his arms again. "Men are off my list now…from here on out it'll be me and my vibrator."

"What's a vibrator?" Vegeta chuckled, unfamiliar with that word. Bulma shook her head.

"Never mind," Bulma sighed. She grasped her hands on his, trying to pull them apart from around her waist. "Let me go, Vegeta."

Vegeta ignored her protests as one hand slid under her short dress, making her jump. Even though his hold on her had loosened enough for her to escape, she remained still. Her eyes widened as she felt his fingers slipping between her legs, finding her very moist center. His skilled fingers slid between her curls and through her soft folds to find her clitoris, massaging it ever so lightly. Bulma's legs wobbled, and Vegeta pressed her even closer to his chest, letting her feel his hardened bulge in the front of his shorts.

"Mmmm…Vegeta…Ohh…" Bulma moaned as her head leaned back, resting on his shoulder. Vegeta began kissing her neck softly, nipping at the skin. She felt herself losing all control with the sensations he was now giving her.

"For someone who didn't want me…you're really hot and wet down there," Vegeta purred as his fingers danced around her clit, slowly reaching her entrance, but not dipping in. Every time his fingers circled around her trembling entrance, her hips bucked, trying to get them inside her. She opened her legs wider as she stood, rocking her hips frantically in desperation, but still he didn't comply. "What do you want, woman? Tell me." Vegeta hissed sexily.

"Please…" Bulma croaked, gasping for air. "Finger me." She felt almost ashamed asking him that, but since she wasn't facing him when she said it, she could deal with it better.

"How many can you take?" Vegeta asked, already knowing the answer. Bulma shut her eyes as her brain seemed to be on fire, all sensible thought impossible to make as he continued his assault on her clit with his fingers, gradually bringing her to her peak, but not quite.  
"Uh…oh, two…mmm…or three…ohh…" Bulma begged, her breathing turning ragged. "Please…do it."

Finally obeying, Vegeta slowly slid two fingers inside her dripping wet entrance, causing her to moan loudly. He pushed them inside her as far as they could go before quickly withdrawing them, making her whimper. A wicked smirk curled on his lips as he rammed three fingers into her this time, making her scream with lust. He pumped his fingers in her fast, bringing her to her orgasm hard and furiously. As she crested over her release, he brought her right into another one, making her body jerk uncontrollably. Her juices ran down her inner thighs as he pulled his fingers out, letting go of her waist. Bulma panted heavily as she pressed her hand up against the wall, holding herself up. She turned her head to look back at Vegeta, watching him lick his fingers clean.

"You naughty thing," Vegeta said as he picked her up, walking her over to the bed. "Wearing no panties with a dress like that… I guess I'll have to punish you for it." As Vegeta laid her down on the cool cotton sheets, Bulma found it impossible to speak, or even protest any longer. She wanted him…she wanted him more than anything in the world.

After Vegeta removed his and her clothing, and they were throw into a neat pile in the floor, He crawled up on the bed in a cat-like motion, right over her, pressing his body to hers. He let out a low moan, feeling her skin side against his set his skin ablaze, and made his member ache. Her fingers ran through his hair as they finally kissed, with a hunger and passion that the both of them couldn't understand.

He started kissing her lower, from her neckline down to her stomach. She withered as he spread her legs apart, licking her thighs where her sweet juices ran down earlier. His kisses fell down to the junction of her hips, and without warning he grabbed her hips with both hands and clamped his mouth on her scorching womanhood. She cried out as his hungry mouth and tongue explored her deeply, sucking on her throbbing clit and darting his tongue in and out of her entrance. It was almost instantaneous when she came; her legs shaking violently, her hips humping up against his face. As her orgasm faded, and her clit grew unbearable to the touch, he flicked his tongue on it like a cat lapping milk, sending her off into ecstasy again. _If I come one more time, I'll surely die,_ Bulma thought to herself as her fingers tightened in Vegeta's hair.

Vegeta raised his head up from her wetness, licking his lips. His smirk was ever present as he climbed back on top of her, grabbing her thighs roughly. Positioning himself against her, her bucking hips almost plunged him deep inside her. He quickly grabbed her waist, tying to restrain her motions.

"You still don't want me?" Vegeta said seductively, his smirk mocking Bulma as she looked up at him with urgency.

"Yes," Bulma pleaded. "Fuck me…I want you inside me, Vegeta."

Hearing those pleasing words, Vegeta granted her wish and thrust into her, making her legs instinctively wrap around his waist, drawing him in deep. He pounded down hard into her, drawing himself completely out of her before filling her again.

"Oh, God!" Bulma wailed, her nails digging into his back. "Ohhh…Vegeta…I'm coming!" She tightened around him as her body shuddered, waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Vegeta growled, feeling his control ebb. He quickly withdrew from her, and she groaned in protest. He flipped her on her stomach, placing her on her hands and knees as he entered her from behind.

His eyes fell upon a drawing of some sort on the small of her back…focusing on it closer he realized the dark Japanese writing…and it was his name! His hand slid across the smooth marking, amazed the woman branded herself just for him.

Bulma was in a daze as he began to thrust inside her again, and she gripped the sheets so tightly she feared she might tear them to pieces. One of Vegeta hands grabbed a hold of one of her breasts, squeezing it roughly. The other hand reached under her to her neglected clit, rubbing and twisting it with his fingers. That made Bulma pump her hips back into each stroke Vegeta made. He quickly grabbed her hips and began to intensify his rhythm, so hard that their bodies slapped together. Not able to hold it any longer, Vegeta's body stiffened as it prepared for his orgasm to approach. Bulma suddenly cried out, her loud sob echoing in the room as she ferociously came, lowering her upper half down on the pillows, her rear still in the air. Vegeta was pushed to the edge with her feverish squeezing, and he threw his head back and let out a loud howl, empting his seed deep within her.

The two lovers laid back in the darkness and watched the night sky being lit up with the firework show at the end of the party. Vegeta held Bulma protectively in his arms as she laid her head across his chest. They were quiet for sometime now…they never spoke a word after they made love minutes ago.

"When did you get that marking on your back?" Vegeta asked, breaking the silence.

"The next day after it happened…" Bulma said as she blushed. She referred to the first time they made love. "And it's called a tattoo."

"Whatever." Vegeta flatly said. Bulma's stomach bubbled with regret as she heard how he said _whatever_, like it was a dumb thing to do. She bit her lip as she felt the stinging in her eyes as tears tried to come out, but she blinked them back. She definitely didn't want him to see her cry.

"I guess since you've done that...you belong to me now." Vegeta continued. Bulma raised her head up, staring up at the Saiyan Prince. Her face lit up as a smile fell across her lips, and she gasped loudly, hardly containing her gleeful sob. "What is it now, woman?" Vegeta asked, looking down at her, wondering why her emotions fluctuated so.

"I'm just so happy Vegeta…" Bulma said as a tear fell down her cheek, her hands rubbing his face lovingly. "I have waited so long for you to say that." Knowing that he could get annoyed with her when she acted this way, she put her head back down on his chest again, and inhaled deeply. Her eyes began to feel heavy with sleep, and before she drifted off, she spoke once more. "Goodnight Vegeta…happy July 4th."

Vegeta shook his head has he squeezed her tightly in his arms, his hands circling her back. He would never understand the human females, ever. But for this one…he was willing to try.

"Yes…happy July 4th, woman." Vegeta finally said as sleep finally came to claim him.


End file.
